Aura (AuRon the champion)
Aura is an powerful ability, sometimes, it appears as an elemental power among Toa, but other beings can learn to use this power, or more advanced life (Such as the Great Beings) can naturally use it. History: Auraverse: Aura was originally a power belonging to beings in the Spirit Realm. When The Eternal One created the Auraverse, he gave the first species he created the power to control Aura. These early species (The Sovereign, The Great Beings, and The Hunter Aliens) practically ruled the universe, and no species evolved while The Sovereign ruled. At some point, the Sovereign vanished from the universe, and The Great Beings took up their mantle, learning that The Sovereign had created a large number of races, and a large number of these had the ability to control Aura. In wanting to protect their hold as the rulers of the Universe, the Great Beings either imprisoned these Races in the Matoran Construct, or figured out how to repress those powers in individuals who expressed the ability to do so. Tribes: Aura has been around since forever, and whatever the Precursors were, they appeared to control Aura as well. They used their powers to contstruct the planet's structures, and rule the species that lived there as well. Since their dissapearance, mostly everyone has the potential to use Aura, but few become true masters of controlling the element. Species use: Sovereign: *All Sovereign have the natural ability to control Aura, as it is one of their many powers, and often their most-used ability. Great Beings: *All Great Beings have the natural ability to control Aura, as it is one of their many powers. While most might not use the ability (out of preference, or lack of knowledge of how to use the power), all Great Beings have some level of profeciency of control over Aura. Matoran: *Au-Matoran represent the element of Aura, some Au-Matoran can even use their Aura abilities as a Matoran. *Toa of Aura possess control over Aura (as well as another weaker elemental power), and can manipulate their Aura, or other's Aura. *Turaga of Aura possess control over Aura, and can manipulate their Aura, and other's Aura. Skakdi: *A few select Skakdi can control Aura, and do not require a tool to channel their power, or another Skakdi to use their power in conjuction. Spirits: *All spirits have the natural ability to control Aura. Powers: All beings who control Aura can see other being's Aura Field, however, the most common use of Aura is to create energy. This energy can be used for a variety of tasks: *Healing *Energy Blasts *Telekinesis *Precognition, or looking back into the past *Scrying *Limitied Mind Control *Illusion-making *Element creation (Beings who specialize in this ability can create another element by using their Aura) *Mind-Reading *Object Manifestation (The ability to will objects into existance) *Reshaping Reality (Only three beings have ever been recorded to have this ability, it is exclusive among the most powerful of Aura users) Toa of Aura cannot release a Nova-Blast (as they they don't technically have that elemental power, it's an genetic trait), nor can they use this ability to create a Toa Seal (For the same reasons why they can't unleash a nova blast) Category:Elements